


They Almost Got Away with It

by calamitysam687 (fangirlforever0)



Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforever0/pseuds/calamitysam687
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every beginning most certainly had an end. It's that end that makes a beginning so memorable.</p>
<p>My take on the events leading up to the beginning of the game, pieced together by events alluded to in the game and by the post-game artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change of Pace

Red had been a lot of things, but the thing she was the most at the current moment was stressed. She liked the way her town worked, with its ever changing landscape providing all the inspiration she needed for her next big hit, and the people within it that pushed her to fame, but sometimes it got to be too much. It had undoubtedly been a stressful week. Sybil had hounded her all week for a rehearsal schedule, and to attend three dress fittings, four rehearsals, and two shows. And that wasn’t even counting the events she had to sit through in order to “keep up appearances”, as Sybil had said every minute of every day. So maybe it shouldn’t have shocked her so much when she agreed to follow some guy she met after one of her concerts to goodness-knows-where; maybe it was because she just wanted to escape for a little while.

It was completely unlike her. Plenty of fans had come up to her after many concerts, and had asked if she would sneak away with them. It had never interested her, only because she never thought of herself with a fan, for crying out loud. But for whatever reason, she gave in to this one. She wanted to blame her schedule, and the stress, and the complete need for a tiny trip away from what she called her life, but something told her that there was another reason behind her choice.

Regardless of why she was there, she resigned herself to having a good time. She glanced at the guy who was walking beside her, and admitted to herself that she couldn’t say she regretted coming along. He was tall and muscular: not in an over-the-top body-builder way, but had enough brawn to him that she had to admit he was attractive. He was dressed nice, with a jacket and dress shirt whose sleeves had been pushed up over white wraps the encircled his forearms. He wasn’t talking; in fact the only words he had spoken were the ones to ask her on this adventure, but the silence was filled with the bustle of the crowd around them on the street. Red broke the silence first.

“So, do you have a name?” She asked, putting her hands into the pockets of her dress.

“I do,” he responded coyly, not bothering to turn to look at her as he spoke. More silence.

“Are you going to tell me?” Another question.

“No,” he replied. He seemed smug, like he was enjoying keeping her at bay. It frustrated her, but she continued anyway.

“Well, can you at least tell me where we’re going?”

“That I can. It’s this little bar down the street here, called Cloud Alley. Figured you wouldn’t want to go somewhere you’d be recognized.” Red was surprised at the thought the man had put into this trip. Almost like he could tell that she had been wishing for a reprieve from the spot light. It was great, sometimes, to go where people would know her. It gave her a sense of accomplishment, knowing that her music had reached and touched people around her. But after attending the number of galas she had this week, a little privacy sounded kind of nice.

That, or he was leading her to the axe-murderer depot. But she held a little more faith in humanity than doubt.

“Left here,” he interrupted her thoughts and bumped her shoulder as they turned down a small alley. Red didn’t remember it being there, but it didn’t surprise her at all; Cloudbank was constantly shifting around. The two walked into the bar, and Red took in the atmosphere. It was the definition of a hole-in-the-wall kind of joint. Small, dim, and crowded, the space looked too overstuffed to fit the pair, even though there were only a handful of other patrons.

The man led Red to two seats at the corner of the bar, closest to the only window, so they could look out at the busy streets. They both situated themselves, before the bar tender came over to take their order.

“Ladies first,” the man said to Red.

“I’ll have a Cosmo, please.”

“Expensive taste, I see,” the man smirked. “I’ll have a dirty martini.” The bar tender nodded and moved to make the drinks.

“I see you share a similar set of expensive tastes,” Red commented as soon as the bar tender had left.

“What can I say, I like what I like.” The conversation lulled awkwardly as Red tried to think of a response.

“So, what do you do? What are your selections?” It was a plain enough thing to ask, almost as common as asking what color of sky someone voted for the most.

“I don’t have any selections.” The man made eye contact with the woman across from him, almost gloating at the look of her face.

“Don’t have any? That’s impossible! You have to have chosen something.” Red couldn’t wrap her mind around it. No selections? She’d never heard of anyone that didn’t make the choice.

“Nope, none. That’s not to say I don’t do stuff, it’s just that I didn’t want to be locked into anything.” Red just stared at the man, for far longer than she should have. She looked at his face, and noted how his dark colored hair and eyes seemed to match his mysterious personality too well. The staring contest was interrupted by the bar tender returning with their drinks, before he walked away again.

“Then what do you do, if you don’t have any Selections?”

“It’s easy. I do what I please. Mostly I just explore the city, go places that I’ve never gone before, doing things that I think would be fun. That’s how I ended up at your concert, really. It’s a good life, just drifting about and taking it all in.” The man took a sip of his drink, and looked at Red expectantly.

“That doesn’t sound too bad, actually,” she finally came up with. “Sounds like a vacation.”

“You’re the first person to look at it that. I mean, sure, you can think of it that way. I personally view it as challenge, to see how long I can go before the system catches up with me.”

Red had never been more intrigued in her life. She didn’t know where the time went, because before she knew it the bar tender was asking them to leave. They had stayed and talked for hours, him not giving any really answers, and her sharing tidbits of her life whilst trying to get some out of his. He walked her home, talking all the way, and they said goodbye once they reached her door.

“That was fun,” she said as she leaned against the door of her apartment.

“It was,” he agreed happily. “Maybe we could do this again?”

“Well, someone’s a bit eager,” she smirked as she said it. “But I think I could arrange for that.” He smiled at her, and she smiled back, big and bright.

“Great! I’ll keep in touch,” he said as he began to turn around to leave.

“Wait!” Red half-yelled before he could walk away. “What if I want to reach you? I don’t even have your name.” The man stopped and turned around.

“If you need me, my username on the terminal is Blue. Oddly fitting, ain’t it,” he chuckled at his lapse in proper grammar.

“So I guess that’s what I’m stuck calling you then, huh? Simple enough.” A pause, before Red said, “Well, goodnight, Blue. Maybe next time you’ll tell me your real name.”

“Perhaps. Goodnight, Red.” And with that Red entered her apartment, and got ready for a night full of thoughts about a man she called Blue. 


	2. Start

Blue didn’t contact Red until a few days after their first meeting. The day after they met, it bothered Red how much she wanted to go to the nearest terminal and message him first, only because she wasn’t the type to act desperate. So she used all of her willpower to leave terminals alone, (she even skipped a few votes trying to stay strong) and focus on the tasks at hand. It was more difficult than she had hoped, because there was only so much to focus on during a three hour lecture about her importance to the Traverson music program. Sybil had insisted that she attend, and had told her that she should make a small speech after the speaker was done. What she had omitted, however, was that the speaker would be going over her entire life story in excruciating detail. When it was over, Red stood on stage for a total of five minutes, thanked the audience, and then left as soon as she could.

As she was walking home, she noticed that the line for the terminals was longer than usual. She then realized that it must be because it was going to be the solstice soon, and everyone was frantically voting for the color of the sky. Without thinking, Red jumped into the shortest line, and waited to reach the terminal.

It was a relief when she finally reached the machine, and she couldn’t wait to vote on the color. She immediately voted for the deep red color, and didn’t know if it was because that was her favorite color, or because she was vain. She liked to think it was the former. Before she could log out of the terminal, however, a private message showed up on her screen.

_From User: Blue_

_To User: Red_

_In the High Rise neighborhood. Want to do something?_

Red was ecstatic. She immediately punched her reply into the terminal, before logging out and almost running in the direction of High Rise.

_From User: Red_

_To User: Blue_

_Sure! Be at my place in 15._

Red beat him to her apartment by a few minutes, and had just enough time to go in, fix her hair a little, and realize that the entire place looked like a disaster area. Just as she was reaching to pick up a few empty boxes of Junction Jan’s, the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

“Hi,” he said smoothly.

“Hey! Come on in,” Red gestured towards the living room, which was currently occupied by a sea of papers around her piano.

“Whoa,” she heard him comment under his breath.

“Listen,” she started, “I just got back from the longest speech I’ve ever had the displeasure of sitting in, especially since it was my entire life story, so forgive me if I left my Junction Jan’s on the coffee table.” He laughed, loudly, at her declaration. It was a strong laugh, and she could hear it reverberating through his chest.

“Never apologize for Junction Jan’s, Red. It’s the best restaurant in this damn city.” He continued to laugh, and he followed her as she sat on the couch, after clearing away some napkins from the night before.

“You like it there, too? Everybody I know thinks it’s disgusting.” Red looked at him, wonder filling her eyes as she gazed upon perhaps the only soul that also liked the greasy flatbread of Junction Jan’s.

“Are you kidding me? I live for the Sea Monster. When I go to the Country, I’m making sure I take a few boxes with me.”

“Shut up,” Red said with disbelief. “You like the Sea Monster too? That’s my absolute favorite!” Red was just about ready to gush with excitement. Maybe Mr. Nobody wasn’t too bad after all.

“Why don’t we order a box and I’ll show you just how much I love it,” he said suggestively, winking at Red in a hilarious way. She laughed, and when she calmed down a bit, she said “Alright, let’s do it.”

Red ordered off of the terminal in her apartment, and decided to show Blue around while they waited for it to arrive. She showed him the tiny kitchen, and cluttered bathroom, before stopping to clear away piles of papers to reveal her piano.

“And this is where I spend the majority of my days.” She made a sweeping gesture towards the large instrument.

“’ _Red then showed me her piano, the one on which I am sure she composed all of her greatest hits. I touched one of the keys, and have not washed my hands since. I will now start the bidding for the cells of Red, so that you may begin the cloning at once._ ’ Yep, that’s definitely being published on my secret forum about you.” He mocked her, and she smiled at the dumb joke.

“Play your cards right, and you might be able to have a glass that I’ve actually drank from,” she played along.

“Oh, how I shudder just thinking about the opportunity,” they both laughed, her higher-pitched giggle offset by his low chuckle.

“But seriously, this is where you compose?” He asked, genuinely curious this time.

“Yeah, but most of the time it’s just me playing with notes. I don’t ever come up with anything good.” Red tried desperately to sweep more papers off of the piano bench as she spoke.

“I think a lot of people would beg to differ,” he answered. “I know I certainly do.” Red stopped what she was doing for a second, processing what Blue had said and beginning to blush.

“Thanks,” she reacted shyly, not making eye contact and hoping that he didn’t notice her red cheeks.

“You’re welcome. And I mean it. It’s really good stuff.” The two made eye contact from across the piano, and just as Red thought she couldn’t blush any more, the doorbell rang, signaling that Junction Jan’s had arrived.

“Oh, I’ll get it!” She said, coming out of her daze. She scurried to the door and scooped the box up from off the ground; the delivery guy never stuck around to hand it to her directly.

The two enjoyed their Sea Monster flat bread at the kitchen table, and didn’t talk much, seeing as they were too busy enjoying the food. They did share some contented grunts, signaling to each other that the flatbread was just as good as they had hoped. When they were finished, the two returned to the couch and lounged for a little while.

“I think that gets better every time I order it,” Red finally said.

“It was best yet,” Blue agreed. “But it’s always the best when I’m in good company.” For the second time that afternoon Red blushed the color of her name.

“I’m beginning to think you like me, Mr. Blue,” she drawled. Now it was his turn to blush, and he diverted his eyes to an interesting spot of carpeting.

“You wouldn’t be too far off…” he mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear. Red stared at him, wishing for him to look at her again. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t find him attractive. The way he carried himself was fascinating; he stood tall and proud, but gave the impression that he didn’t want to be seen, just wanted to be in the shadows, a permanent mystery. But when you got down to it, he was the biggest softie there ever was, shy and unsure just like everyone else. And it was this aura that pulled Red in the most. All she wanted was to learn his secrets, to know why he wore his arms wrapped again today, why he had no Selections, why he didn’t want to be a part of the system, what his _name_ was, for crying out loud.

“However,” she continued her previous thought, “I’m beginning to think I like you, too.” Blue looked up from the floor and met Red’s blue eyes. They were electric, and would’ve put one of Yon Dale’s colorful sky’s to shame. She smiled at him, a full smile, and he returned it wholeheartedly.

“Well, um,” he stuttered, trying to think of something suave, smooth, and flirty. “Do you, um, want to-“He fumbled for the right words.

“How about we go for a stroll?” She offered.

“Um, sure. Of course! Yeah.” He finally stopped, and offered Red a shy smile.

“I liked you better when you were composed and coy,” Red laughed, and Blue followed suit, before the two left for a walk through High Rise.


	3. Pick and Choose

               The next few weeks were even busier than the previous ones. It wasn’t even Sybil’s fault, although Red would always say it was. In truth, there were no more events or rehearsals or fittings than there had ever been in the past, but Red now had to fit Blue into her schedule. On most days she would meet Sybil and finish their plans before noon, and then go somewhere with Blue in the afternoons, play a concert in the evening, and then finally compose into the early morning hours, until she either fell asleep at the piano or sleepily made her way to her bed.

                It didn’t help that the apartment was the messiest she had ever seen. She could barely open the door to the kitchen, and the bathroom was starting to grow mold. She contemplated calling Sybil to help her clean, but she wouldn’t allow Sybil to see what a wreck she was becoming. And besides, Sybil had too much planning to do, anyway.

                Then, a glimmer of hope reached Red’s apartment, when Sybil messaged Red to say that their event for the day had been cancelled. Red nearly cried from happiness. She had been up until three in the morning composing, so now she could sleep in, and then clean up the apartment before Blue picked her up. So that’s what she set out to do, only she never got beyond sleeping. She woke up at one o’clock in the afternoon, to the doorbell going off. At first she shrugged it off, and rolled over to ignore it, until it dawned on her that it was no one other than Blue, and that he was here to pick her up for their date (are they dates now?) to the Channel. Red leapt out of bed and ran to the door, swinging it open.

                “Hey Red- oh, you look ready to go,” he greeted sarcastically.

                “Blue, oh my goodness, I just woke up, I was so tired, and I didn’t set an alarm, and I don’t know what happened, and I’m so sorry, oh and the apartments a mess…” she rambled on, trying to explain it all in one breath.

                “Hey, hey wait. Hang on. Can I come in? Go sit down, it’s all ok.” He grabbed her shoulders and guided her inside to the couch. He looked around at the mess, and was shocked to find that it was actually _dirtier_ than last time.

                “Red, now tell me what’s going on. Why is it such a mess in here?” He sat right next to her, letting her lean against him.

                “I’m sorry, Blue… I’ve just been so stressed lately. I’ve had no time between the events in the mornings and you in the afternoons and concerts in the evenings and composing during the night… It’s kind of getting away from me.” She sighed, and rested her head against his shoulder.

                “Red, why didn’t you say anything? I could’ve come and helped you.”

                “I didn’t want to trouble you.” She replied.

                “Then why did want to do something almost every day?” He asked.

                “I, um… I really wanted to spend my time with you.” She was so quiet he almost missed what she said. “And I couldn’t cancel on Sybil, goodness knows that she’d eat me alive.” Her voice was stronger the second time, and she sat up a little bit.

                “Do you need a break from me for a little while? I can just-“she cut him off.

                “No! Of course not! I just need to condense my schedule a little bit, that’s all. But I don’t want to stop seeing you. I enjoy it too much.” She turned to face him, blush and all, as she took one of his hands in hers. “Why don’t we just, oh I don’t know. Sybil will hate me for it, but it would make my life so much easier if you just came with me to the events. That way I would have a few hours after or before to do what needs to be done.” She spewed it all out in one breath. Blue looked at her, and considered the offer.

                “Do you really want me there with you at all those events? I’d just be in the way,” He questioned. Truthfully, Blue doubted that Red really wanted him seen with her in public. It’d create way too much drama, and when people wanted to know who he was, they’d realize _what_ he was. They would see that he was an anomaly, a reject, a failure that the system did it’s best to hide.

                “You would never be in the way. And if Sybil doesn’t like it, then she can go stick it.” Red declared, squeezing his hand as she did so.

                “You really want people to see us, together?” He tested.

                ”Why wouldn’t I? I thought you were my, you know-“she paused. “My boyfriend?” She sounded unsure. She didn’t want to be pushy, didn’t want to seem too eager, and didn’t want to scare him away. She really liked him, and wanted him to stick around for a lot longer. She worried that she had gone too far, and the worry was etched on her face.

                He could read the worry, and answered immediately. “Of course I am. And I would love to accompany my _girlfriend_ anywhere. Now, why don’t you go back to bed, and I’ll see what I can do about this mess,” he offered. Red smiled appreciatively, stood up, and hugged him.

                “Thank you, Blue.” Then she walked to the bedroom, and closed the door.

                _What have I signed up for?_ Blue asked himself as he inspected the mess around him.

_____________________________________________________________

                When Red came to, she heard a faint humming coming from outside her bedroom door. It was slow, deep, and the tune was familiar. As she came out of her grogginess, she recognized the tune as one of her own, only instead of her voice, it was that of her boyfriend’s. Thinking that word made her giddy, so when she couldn’t contain her excitement anymore, she giggled into her pillow silently.

               Meanwhile, Blue cleaned the kitchen merrily, his excitement seeping into his humming. She wanted him to be her boyfriend, and that made him the happiest man in the world. That thought propelled him through several weeks-worth of garbage and grime that inhabited the apartment, until the entire home was actually sparkling. Just as he put away the last plate that he had washed and dried, he heard the bedroom door open. He kept humming, wiping the countertops down for good measure. Then, he heard humming behind him, and the voice that was humming matched the voice in his head perfectly.

              Red walked up behind Blue and grabbed his shoulders. She turned him around, all the while humming. He hummed too, and suddenly the two were face to face, swaying to the song that they both followed. Red wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put her hands on her waste. They danced all the way from the kitchen, past the dining room, and into the living room. Halfway there, Red started to sing the lyrics, with Blue just humming along with them. They continued like this for quite some time, until Red reached the last word of the song. They froze where they were, Blue smiling down at Red, and her up at him.

               “I should rent you out more often. Place looks spotless,” Red finally commented, all the while pulling away to seat herself on the piano bench. Blue stayed where he was, next to the piano, watching Red move away. “Do you have anything going on tonight?” She asked him expectantly.

               “Well, let’s see. I don’t know, I’ve been so busy not choosing Selections that I don’t know if I can do anything- but then again, I might be able to make room for you in the schedule.” He smirked, and Red laughed quietly.

               “Would you like to accompany me to my concert tonight? Backstage pass and everything. Might even introduce you to Sybil,” she asked. They had agreed to have him attend these events with her, after all. Concerts were probably the easiest to get through, she supposed.

                “I would love to. When do we leave?” As it turned out, it was already five o’clock, and Red was due at the venue by six.

                “In a half hour. I’ve got to go get ready.” And with that, she left him to wait for her.


	4. Distrust

 

               The couple got to the theater at six on the dot, which wasn’t unusual for the singer. She might have been disorganized, but she was always punctual when it came to concerts. Red led Blue in through the back door of the Empty Set, straight to her dressing room. Red opened the door, and jumped as she was greeted with the sight of Sybil.

                ”Red, thank goodness you’re here! The dress that I ordered you last week finally came! Get in here and try it on!” Sybil cheerfully yelled into the tiny space. Sybil was loud, and had a squeaky voice that really got on Red’s nerves. Usually she just smiled and did as told, but today she was flustered. She hadn’t counted on Sybil being parked in her dressing room.

                “Um, I can go wait outside if you want-“Blue said from behind Red. It brought Red back to her senses just in time for her to see Sybil jump from surprise.

                “No, no. You can stay in here. It’s the only place where you won’t get trampled by the set crew.” Red looked to the chair in the corner of the dressing room, right next to the wardrobe that held all of her performance gowns. Blue followed her gaze and sat down.

                “Who is this?” Sybil questioned as the initial shock wore off.

                “This is, well, my boyfriend.” Red smiled and glanced at the man sitting in the corner. He smiled back softly. “He goes by Blue. I thought he could come with me to this concert tonight, and see it all from back stage.” Red answered slowly, giving Sybil time to process what she was saying.

                “What do you mean, goes by? Is that not his real name?” Of course _that’s_ what she picked up on, Red thought to herself.

                “I do have a real name,” Blue interjected, “but I just haven’t told her yet.” Sybil allowed her jaw to drop slightly, before closing it with a snap.

                “How… interesting. I hate to be rude, but, if you don’t mind, you’re going to have to at least wait outside for a few minutes, because I really need to fit Red in this gown.” Blue nodded and left the small room, after giving Red a parting glance. The minute the door shut, Sybil stood and turned to grab the garment bag hanging from the back of the door.

                “What are you doing with that guy?” Sybil finally inquired after several minutes of awkward silence.

                “What does it look like? I’m dating him, Sybil.” Red answered curtly. She really didn’t want Sybil involved with her personal life.

                “How long have you been seeing each other? When did you meet?” More questions.

                “I met him after a concert a few weeks ago. He took me for drinks, and I decided that I liked him enough to give it a shot. It’s not like I eloped, Sybil.”

                “But you don’t even know his name? You’ve been up to no good with a guy whose name you don’t even know?” Sybil was beside herself, and couldn’t comprehend why Red was doing this. In fact, she had insinuated that Red had been _much more_ than friendly with Mr. Nobody. Red caught on to Sybil’s meaning, and was horrified.

                “Oh my goodness, Sybil. We’ve done nothing, absolutely nothing. To be honest, he hasn’t even tried to kiss me yet, let alone anything else,” Red said defensively as she tried on the dress. It was an all-black number that reached her knees, with lace sleeves. Red looked in the mirror at Sybil’s speaking reflection.

                “But even still, Red. You don’t know the guy at all, and it sounds to me that you are more than disappointed that he hasn’t made a move yet. “She paused and took a deep breath, before continuing, “You must really like him to be crazy enough to trust him.” She looked at Red in the mirror, and smiled understandingly. “This looks great. Want to wear it tonight?” Red nodded as she changed into her robe, and Sybil made to leave.

                “Just be careful, alright Red?”

                “Never anything but,” she replied, before Sybil walked out the door, and Blue walked right back in.

                “Well, that’s a wardrobe change,” he commented, watching Red tie the robe’s sash around her waist.

                “Quiet, you, or I’ll have security see you out,” she smiled at him before sitting at the vanity. She started applying her makeup, while Blue sat behind her in the chair.

                “You wouldn’t dare,” he smirked, “You like me here just as much I like being here.”

                “That very well could be true, but I’d much prefer if you tried to enjoy the witty banter more than the view.” She was sarcastic as she said it, and the two laughed, all the while Red getting ready for her performance. They talked the whole time, until Red kicked Blue out so that she could change into the dress. Then she came out, and Blue did a double take.

                “Whoa,” he said without thinking.

                “You like it? This is what I was trying on earlier. Was it worth being kicked out?” She asked playfully.

                “Oh, definitely worth it,” he smiled at her broadly, just as Sybil came down the hallway.                 “Red! It’s call time! You’d better make your way to the stage.” She yelled down from where she was. Red nodded and looked at Blue.

                “Do you want to stay here, or do you want to be stage side?”

                “Stage side, definitely.”

                The couple fought their way past the technicians messing with wiring and set crews moving sets, until they reached Sybil. Red nodded to Sybil, and all three walked to the area behind the stage curtains, where they wouldn’t be seen by the audience once the main curtain rose.

                “I’m going to take my place. You be good now, and Sybil, keep an eye on him,” Red winked at Blue before walking to stand behind the microphone in the center of the stage. The curtains were still drawn, and she took the time to mess with her hair.

                “Listen here, buddy,” Sybil suddenly snapped at Blue. She was rigid, and her voice had lost the kindness that it had held when Red had been around.

                “I don’t know who you are, or what you do, or why you refuse to let her even know your _name,_ but just know that if you do so much as make her the least bit upset, I will have you ended.” Blue was startled, shocked that the woman would threaten him like this. But something was off. This wasn’t just friendly protection, there was another layer to the serious tone of her voice. Then it dawned on him, and he found his voice to reply in feeling bad for the woman.

                “I would never dream of it, Sybil. I like her too much to do anything to hurt her, and if I do, I will have deserved my fate.” Sybil still looked distrustful, but she didn’t say anything else. She nodded at him, before making her way down the hallway out of sight.

                It wasn’t until a few minutes had passed that the curtains rose, and Red began her performance. She did the same set that she had done the night he had met her, and he couldn’t help but hum along when she got to the song they had danced to earlier that day. It was incredible, to be this close to her, and to see her moving with the music, and to see her passion behind every word.

                The performance was a hit, and after each song the audience gave her a standing ovation. But all too soon, the set was over, and the audience began to get ready to leave.

                “Now, I have a certain surprise for all of you tonight,” Red suddenly spoke into the microphone. The audience froze, and everyone settled back into their seats.

                “I know it’s not on the program, but I have one last song for all of you. I wrote this last week, and I can’t wait for you to hear it.” Red stepped back a little from the microphone, and the music started. Blue was in pulled in; he was just as captivated as the audience was. Soon, Red began to sing.

                _When you speak, I hear silence,_

_Every word a defiance_

_I can hear, oh I can hear_

_Think I’ll go where it suits me,_

_Moving out to the country,_

_With everyone, oh, everyone_

_Before we all become one_

As Blue listened to the lyrics, the familiarity of their meaning hit him like a ton of bricks. _This is about me,_ he thought. It made sense; it was the perfect summary of the conversation they had the night they met. He was in love with the song; the way it had almost a melancholy tune, yet was so beautiful in the way her voice carried it made his heart race. He was drawn into every note, and before he knew it, it was over. Red waved goodbye to the audience, the curtain closed, and she walked over to him, smiling hugely.

                “Did you like it?” She asked him once she reached the edge of the stage. It was in this moment that Blue stopped planning the perfect moment, stopped worrying about what she thought, and stopped _thinking_ all together. He grabbed Red’s waist, and leaned in, rapidly closing the gap between her lips and his. He was kissing her as if to save his life, and after a second of shock, Red kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She folded into him, and the two shared a fireworks display like no other. Before long, however, the two broke apart for air, and Red gazed up into Blue’s dark eyes.

                “I take it you _really_ enjoyed it,” she said breathlessly.

                “It was the greatest thing I have ever heard.” Red then took his hand in hers, and led him back to her dressing room. As soon as the door was closed, and it was deemed that Sybil had not made a return visit, she jumped him, kissing him frantically and passionately. He reciprocated fully, and the two found themselves nestled into the chair in the corner, Red curled up in his lap.

                “I take it that you enjoyed it just as much as I did,” Blue commented as they finally broke apart. Red laughed, and snuggled into his neck. It was better than she had ever imagined, which she had been doing for some time now. His kisses matched his personality perfectly, they were strong and confident, but gentle enough to give off that aura of mystery. It was this contradiction that Red found so interesting. He never told her anything, yet he said so much. She sighed into him, and her breath sent chills down his spine.

                “I think I better change now,” she said finally. Blue nodded, and the two stood, and he made his way to the door.

                “Sure you don’t want me in here?” He asked with a wink.

                “I want to keep this,” she gestured to her body, “a surprise,” she retorted cleverly as he finally closed the door behind him. Red took a moment for herself, taking a deep breath. It was surreal, finally experiencing something so impassioned. Sure, she had had a few boyfriends in the past, but the majority of them had been for show, to fuel the star-studded appearance that Sybil insisted on. But this, this was an entirely different thing. As she changed, she thought of the tingles she got all over her body, and the way his chapped lips felt so good against hers. If this was the effect kissing had on her, than imagine if they-

                Red pulled her mind out of those thoughts. There would be none of that, for now. Not to say that she didn’t want to, because she totally did, but- she stopped herself. She was flustered by the events of the evening, and couldn’t let her mind race like it was. She stepped out of the dressing room, and Blue offered her his arm.

                “Good?” She nodded. “Good,” he nodded back, and the two walked back to Red’s apartment, where they said goodnight, and shared a parting kiss.

                “Would you like to come for breakfast tomorrow? I’ve got nothing planned…” she offered cheerfully.                 “I would love to, Miss Red.” The two smiled at each other, before Blue leaned down to kiss her, and to whisper “goodnight” in her ear, before walking down the hall, and disappearing.

                Blue walked all the way back to his apartment, humming the tune to _his_ song. He couldn’t remember all of the lyrics, but he remembered the tune perfectly. Once he reached the apartment, he crashed on the couch.

                “What a night,” he said to himself, before falling asleep where he sat.


	5. Protection

               Red woke up around eight, and her first thoughts were about the night before. It had to have been a dream… but as the memories of Blue filled her head, she realized that the feelings were far too real to have been a fantasy. Then she realized that she had invited him for breakfast, which probably meant he was on his way now. She leapt out of bed and jumped into the shower, rushing so that she would have time to blow dry her hair. After doing so, she jumped into some comfortable clothes- some jeans and an old t-shirt- and threw on some perfume. Just as she was finishing, she heard the doorbell buzz two times, in the same rhythm that Blue always rang it. She tried to keep herself from skipping to the door, but failed halfway across the living room. She was just too excited, the thrill from last night finding her again.

                “Hi,” he said smoothly, just like always.

                “Hey, come on in,” she replied, just as she usually did. The two walked to the couch and sat down, Red right next to Blue, leaning on his shoulder. He liked that, and was so happy that she felt comfortable enough to take her own initiative.

                “I heard that Junction Jan’s is trying a new breakfast menu,” she said after a while of contented banter.

                “Really? Do you want to try it?” He’d never heard about the menu expansion, but if it was Junction Jan’s, then it had to be good.

                “We really don’t have a choice; I don’t have any food in this joint,” she admitted.

                “Well, how about we order off of this new menu, and then go to a market? I saw a new one on my way over here,” he offered. Red agreed, and the two walked over to the apartment’s terminal. She pulled up the menu, and the two read it, him leaning over her, his hands on her waist.

                “Look, there’s a fruit one,” she pointed at the screen, and he rested his chin on top of her head.

                “That sounds good, let’s order that one,” he approved. She punched in the order, and then they returned to the couch. He wrapped his arm around her back, and she settled into his hold. They talked about irrelevant things, pointless banter in between kisses. The time flew, as it so often did when the two were together. They were shocked when the doorbell rang, and Red leapt up to go retrieve the box. They didn’t even wait to start digging in, both of them too excited to see if Junction Jan’s would be able to fill another one of their daily meal slots.

                “This is too good,” Blue said in between mouthfuls. Red grunted in agreement, and once she swallowed, replied.

                “It is. I’m full though, so I’m going to go put on some makeup before we go.”

                “Why bother? You look just as beautiful without it,” Blue complimented. She blushed, and settled deeper into the couch.

                “Oh, alright. Just this once.” He kept eating, and she examined him as he did so. Her eyes were drawn to his wraps, the ones that he wore every day, no matter the occasion.

                “Why do you wear those?” she asked innocently. He looked down, trying to find the garment in question, and followed her gaze to the wraps on his arms.

                “Would you believe me if I said I had weak wrists?” He chuckled. “I don’t know; it’s just something that I’ve been doing for a while. There’s no real reason behind it.”

                “And here I was thinking that you had some traumatic backstory about your past as a famous boxer that dropped off the map, just like everyone else has.” She replied, laughing slightly.

                “I see you’ve been watching the news,” he remarked.

                “Yeah,” she admitted. “It’s kind of odd that all of these people are going missing at once.” The terminals had been full of rumors and confusion the last few weeks. At first, it just looked like a wave of retirements, but then more people went off the grid, and Red started to worry. It was rare that anyone went off the grid at all, let alone a handful. It didn’t help that they were all some of Cloudbank’s finest.

                “What are you thinking?” He asked her to pull her out of her thoughts.

                “About the news. You don’t figure that’s going to happen to me, do you?” It was a genuine fear of Red’s, especially after the incident last year, when people got rowdy during one of her concerts. It had then become clear to Red that sometimes people go too far and let innocent things lead them to dark ones. Red never meant to cause trouble for others, and now she most certainly didn’t want to create trouble for herself.

                “No, of course not,” he answered confidently. “It’s not going to happen because I won’t let it.” Red blushed, and felt comforted. The way he spoke, Red believed everything he said. She knew that when he was around, nothing bad would ever happen to her, because he had promised her. “Let’s not dwell on the news,” he continued. “Let’s go to the market.”

___________________________________

                It was a beautiful day in Cloudbank. Sunny with a cool breeze, just as the people had wanted. The couple walked calmly to the market in Goldwalk, enjoying the sights of the city and the sounds of the crowd. The market, once they got there, proved to have more than either had expected. Fresh fruits and vegetables were complimented with small knick-knacks and other trinkets, as well as everyone’s favorite processed foods. Red went about picking her favorites, Blue all the while following behind, giving input on her choices.

                They made to leave after thoroughly examining every corner of the market, but were stopped when someone ran up to them. He was a smaller guy, not very tall and very skinny. He bounced with excitement as soon as he reached the two.

                “Oh my goodness, you’re Red, aren’t you? This can’t be happening, I’m your biggest fan!” He rambled out quickly. Red was used to being recognized, and put on a smile for the man. Blue, however, didn’t know how to react and just stood awkwardly next to Red.

                “Hey there, nice to meet you. I’m glad you like my music,” she greeted cheerfully.

                “Oh, not just your music! Everything about you! You’re the greatest woman in Cloudbank!” He carried on, just as excited as before.

                “Why, thank you!” She looked at Blue, and took a step towards him. “Well, it was nice to meet you, and I hope to see you at one of my performances soon.” Red began to walk away, and Blue began to follow when the man grabbed Red’s hand.

                “No! Wait, Red, why don’t you come have a drink with me? Then maybe we can head back to my place…” The man winked, and Red cringed internally. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself.

                “I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to get going,” Red tried to pull her hand away, but the man held on even tighter.

                “I don’t think you understood. We’re _going_ to get a drink now,” the man’s voice held a dark tone, and Red tried even harder to escape his grasp. It wasn’t working.

                “Hey, creep, why don’t you leave her alone?” Blue suddenly interjected. The man switched his focus to Blue, and Red could tell he was sizing him up.

                “And who are you? Her body guard?” He asked defiantly.

                “Actually, no. I’m her _boyfriend.”_ He put the emphasis on the last word just to tick the guy off, and boy, did it work. The man let go of Red just so that he could ball up his hand.

                “Bullshit,” he yelled before taking a swing at Blue, making contact with his jaw. Red screamed out, but Blue was already in action. He swung right back at the guy, crashing his fist into his temple so hard that Red heard a crack. The guy fell down, and the crowd around them froze in a collective gasp.

                “And don’t you dare forget it,” Blue said to the fallen man, before taking Red’s hand. “Nothing to see, here. Continue on your way,” he yelled to the crowd. Slowly, the people started to move again, but Red could hear the whispers about her and what had just transpired. Blue led her down the street, walking slightly ahead of Red. He was obviously trying to get out of the area before any more trouble started.

                “Are you alright? You really took a hit back there,” Red said, trying to make sure her savior was ok. Blue stopped suddenly, and turned to face her.

                “I’m fine, Red. Look, I’m really sorry about-“he started.

                “Why? You were my knight in shining armor. And you backed up my tragic-boxing backstory theory,” She looked him in the eyes, and smiled. She didn’t want him to feel bad about it, seeing as he had just saved her from some lunatic stalker.

                “Are you sure? I mean, that has to be bad for publicity…” he trailed off.                 “Actually, it was good, because now those idiots will think twice about my big, strong-“she wrapped her arms around his neck-“ _sexy_ boyfriend. And worst case scenario, I pawn it off to Sybil to cover up.” She kissed him then, and she felt him release the tension he had obviously been storing.

                “Alright, if you say so,” he smiled down at her.

                “I thought it was hot, watching my boyfriend pummel the guy that was harassing me. Very cinematic.” And with that thought, the two carried their bags back to Red’s apartment.

_________________________________________

                The rest of the afternoon was peaceful in comparison to earlier that day. Blue was enjoying lounging about the apartment with Red, making sure it stayed tidy in the process. They started to make dinner with the food they had bought that day, when the terminal started to go off.

                “Figure it’s a headline, or Sybil throwing a fit?” Red asked.

                “I’d say it’s Sybil throwing a fit about a headline,” he mused. Red laughed as she walked to the terminal. He had been right, it was a message from Sybil.

                _From User: Sybil_

_To User: Red_

_We need to talk. Now. Will be there in 5. –S_

                “Hey Blue,” she called to the kitchen. “Make enough for three.” Blue groaned from his position in front of the cutting board. _There goes my evening,_ he sulked to himself.

                Sybil arrived just when she said she would, exactly five minutes after she sent the message. She burst through the door, and sat straight down on the couch. Red walked into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch.

                “Is he home?” So that was going to be her first question.

                “Yes, he is. I take it you heard about today?”

                “Goodness, Red! Every terminal in Cloudbank is buzzing with the news of Red’s new silent avenger! In fact, he might even be a bigger celebrity than you at this point! What was he thinking?” She cried out, exasperated. It made Red mad. Didn’t anybody notice the guy harassing her?

                “Sybil, he was protecting me. The guy grabbed me, and wouldn’t let me go. And he punched first. Just go look at Blue’s jaw. I’ve been icing it all afternoon, and it’s got a great big bruise. He was only trying to get him to leave me alone, not looking for a fight.” Red was defensive. Sybil would not turn this into his fault. “So, just to stick it to the people who want to paint it as an attack on his part, tell the Traverson committee that I will be bringing a very important guest to next week’s gala. Please, plan accordingly.” Red then stood up, and walked over to the window. She had had enough of being a prisoner to the people; it was her turn to make a choice.

                “I didn’t mean it like that, Red,” Sybil added quietly. “I just meant that it’s drawing a lot of attention.” Red didn’t turn around, and Sybil sighed. “But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll make sure he has a spot at next week’s event. And I’ll even throw in a surprise.” Sybil was backtracking, trying to regain lost ground.

                “Fine, Sybil. And I forgive you. But can I ask one more thing?” Sybil nodded energetically, desperate to make it up to Red. “Make sure there’s a spot for him at every event.” Sybil nodded, and the two woman fell into a much easier chatter, changing topics to avoid the touchy subject. Blue smiled from the kitchen doorway; he had heard the entire last half of the conversation. _So she wants me at every event,_ he laughed inwardly. _You must be doing something right, “Blue”._


	6. Uncertain Ground

 

               Sybil stayed for dinner, and the three had a pleasant evening of talking and enjoying a little wine. It wasn’t until Sybil noticed that it was nine o’clock that she began to scurry about, looking for her things.

                “I’m late! I’m sorry, Red, but I’ve got to go. Thank you both for having me!” And with that she ran out the door.

                “That was kind of weird,” he commented.

                “Well, that’s Sybil. When she’s late, she insists that the world is ending.” Red smirked. Blue just watched her from across the table, spectating as she took a drink of her wine. It was late, and he really should’ve been leaving, too, but he didn’t want to go. The idea of walking home was daunting, and he didn’t want to start that trek.

                “What’re you thinking about?” She asked him, and he came back to the present.

                “I was just thinking about how I should get going, too. It’s pretty late.” He answered. Red thought for a minute, looking him in the eyes. She knew she shouldn’t, but she did it anyway.

                “You could, um, you know,” she took a deep breath to steady herself, “stay here. Tonight.” Blue choked a little on his wine, surprised by the offer. Was she asking him to… no, no, no. That wasn’t it. It was a friendly offer. Absolutely. Of course.

                “I mean, there’s almost nobody on the streets now, and if somebody jumped you in retaliation for your actions today, nobody’d see it…” She trailed off, trying to fill the awkward silence that had taken over the room.

                “You’re- you’re probably right, Red. I mean, it’s so dangerous out there, and cold, and the walk is pretty long; I think I should follow your advice.” He smiled shyly at her from across the way, but on the inside he was panicking. Stay? Here? With her? Alone? Was she expecting anything from him? Where would he sleep? What would he sleep in? He had no pajamas, so would he have to sleep in his clothes? In his boxers? With her around? His mind spun at a hundred miles an hour.

                Red’s mind was doing the same, only for different reasons. He had said yes! But that opened up the realm of doubt. Where would he sleep? The couch wasn’t very comfortable, but asking him to sleep in her bed might seem too forward. And did he expect anything from her? Should she want to go further? In all honesty, she really, really did, but it was against her better judgment to rush into anything. But maybe they could go further, just not that far? She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. Despite this, she smiled back at him. “I think I’ll get started on the dishes,” she finally announced, using it as an escape to collect herself.

                She had to make up her mind. She liked the idea of going further but not far; it seemed the most viable. And who knew, maybe she would enjoy it? There was only one way to find out. So as she scrubbed the plates clean, she resolved herself to her plan. When she was finished, she walked out into the living room, to find him on the couch, playing with the tassels on one of her pillows.

                “So,” she started, “Do you want to go to bed?” It was bold, daring, and just asking for failure, but she said it anyway. Blue jumped, and choked a little on the air. How was he supposed to respond?

                “Sure,” he stuttered out. “Um, where do you want me to sleep?” _Put the ball back in her court, good move,_ he thought to himself.

                “You could, you know, come in with me, if you want.” _You sound so scared. Bring back the confidence!_ She encouraged herself. “As long as there’s no funny business, Mr. Nobody,” she added, stronger. _Nice!_ She thought.

                “That sounds really nice,” he said. He could definitely live by those conditions. He wasn’t about to jump her. He just wanted her to be comfortable. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, before they spoke again.

                “I’m going to go change, and then I’ll come get you.” She said confidently, and left. Red sighed in relief as soon as she reached the safety of her bedroom. It could have gone worse, she decided. She was comforted in the fact that he looked just as nervous as she felt, so maybe he had no idea what to do, either. But he seemed to get the memo. Which was important. Very important.

                Once she was changed, she went back out into the living room to collect him. When they both saw each other, they both felt their jaws drop. She was in a tiny nightgown, that didn’t exactly reach her knees, or cover her chest. _Holy sh-_ Blue stopped himself before he could think any further. Red was shocked just as much. Blue had changed into, well, almost _nothing._ Granted, he had no pajamas at her place, so he really had no choice, but this complicated things by a lot. He stood in front of her in nothing but boxers, and Red did her best not to stare, well, _there._

                Both of them blushed like mad, trying to look anywhere but at each other.

                “Ok, look. Can I speak my mind here?” Blue finally uttered.

                “Yeah, of course.” _Oh no,_ Red silently cringed.

                “If you wanted me to follow your conditions, you should’ve warned me that you were so goddamn _sexy._ ” Red blushed, and Blue commended himself for being so smooth. But Red bounced back quickly, favoring the banter over the embarrassment.

                “I should say the same to you, Mr. Nobody,” she answered back, and smiled. “I’m tired, Blue. Let’s go to bed.” She grabbed his hand, and led him to the room. She climbed in first, and then patted the side where he would go. He moved cautiously, terrified that he would cross the line. At first, they laid in the king bed with almost twelve inches between them.

                “I don’t bite,” Red stated, grinning at him. They both scooched in closer, and he pulled her into his arms. It felt so good, and he noticed his apprehensions wash away. He could do this, he totally could. But then her legs brushed his, and once again he was lost. Red allowed her toes to play with his, and soon they were having a toe war. They both laughed as they tried to grab each other’s toes with their own, until Red finally gave up.

                “Ok, ok, I forfeit, you win!” She giggled.

                “Yes! Victory!” He called out, laughing deeply. She smiled, and he kissed the top of her head. Slowly, she started to drift off.

                “Goodnight, Blue,” she whispered.

                “Goodnight, Red,” he whispered back.

                She fell asleep first, and just before he followed suit, he mumbled to himself, “I love you, Red.”

____________________________________________________

                Red woke up the next day refreshed. It was the best night of sleep that she had ever experienced. She laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of her blankets, and of the person next to her. The memories of the previous night slowly came back to her, and she blushed at the thought that the man lying next to her was so scantily clad. But she was so comfortable, with her legs wrapped in his, that she couldn’t care less. She listened to the rhythm of his breathing, the slow in and out that almost lulled her back to sleep. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, and read that it was almost ten o’clock. They had to get up, even if she never wanted to leave.

                “Blue, hey, Blue…” Red shook his shoulder gently as she called in a singsong voice. He grunted in annoyance, before throwing an arm around her and pulling her into his chest.

                “Five more minutes, Red,” he pleaded. She giggled, and gave in to his request. She snuggled into his chest, and enjoyed breathing in his scent. He rubbed her back as they laid there, the two starting to fall back asleep.

                “Ok, Blue. It’s time to get up,” she said sadly, whilst disentangling herself from him. He opened his eyes to watch her stand, and rolled over to get up, too.

                “I can make breakfast,” he offered. She started to protest, and he cut her off, continuing, “It’s the least I can do. After all, I did take up space in your apartment for far too long.” He was trying to be a gentleman, but Red wouldn’t have it.

                “We’ll do it together. Deal?” She stuck a hand out to the approaching man.

                “Fine, deal.” He whined before shaking her hand. Then he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her lightly, just enough to make her laugh before he jaunted into the kitchen.

                “You could at least put your clothes on,” she called from the bedroom, where she was changing.

                “No, I think I’ll let you enjoy the view a little longer.” He peeked around the corner and looked at Red, who was pulling her shirt on. He winked dramatically, and she scoffed playfully, before chasing him into the kitchen to make breakfast.


	7. Four Letter Word

              The next few months consisted of a nearly consistent routine. Blue would come with Red to her events most days, and the two would grab lunch. On week days, they would split off before they came back for dinner together, and on weekends, they would go to her concert, and he would spend the night. Nothing had _happened,_ Red kept insisting to Sybil, but Red was starting to feel like maybe it should. He hadn’t done anything but spoil her, and she was beginning to want to say _that word._ Every time she thought it she felt her stomach churn, from excitement or fear she wasn’t quite sure. But it came around every time she thought about anything about him. They had been together for almost a year, and the idea that he might just turn around and leave didn’t seem too likely.

                So Red was at a loss. She didn’t know what to do about that impossible phrase. Does she say it right away? Does she plan something extravagant? Does she wait for him to say it first? She had no idea how to handle her feelings. But it was in these thoughts that she found some comfort, because if she was so worried about _how_ she should do it, then there mustn’t have been any doubt in her heart about if she _would._

Red found herself thinking about these thoughts during yet another fitting. She had just walked into the fitting room, and was waiting for Sybil to appear with the seamstress. She thought about maybe saying it tonight at dinner, and the thought made her feel slightly ill. That wouldn’t work; it wasn’t special enough.

                “I’m here, I’m here. Took the company _ages_ to find this to give to me. By the way, Blue wanted me to share that he wishes you would hurry up, because he doesn’t want to be late for lunch.” Sybil scooted into the room, garment bags in hand, and the seamstress in tow. Red barely noticed her, and didn’t even bother to mumble a reply in favor of staring at her hands.

                “Hello? Red? You there?” She asked, poking her shoulder. Red snapped to, and jumped when she realized that Sybil was talking to her.

                “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine Sybil. Just thinking,” she trailed off, standing to get started with the fitting.

                “Wait a minute,” Sybil looked to the seamstress and signaled for her to leave. She nodded and left quickly, closing the door behind her. “Red, something is seriously up. Did something happen?” She questioned, concerned.

                “Nothing happened, and it’s what’s _not_ happening that’s the problem,” she mumbled into the room.

                “Does it have to do with Blue?” Red nodded. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help,” she smiled softly at Red, and the two moved to sit in two chairs in the corner.

                “Promise not to say anything to him? Good. It’s just that, I think that, well, um…” she trailed off again.

                “Spit it out, Red! We don’t have all day!”

                “Ok, ok. It’s just that, I’m pretty sure that I, here it goes. I love him, Sybil, and I don’t know how to tell him.” Red could have sworn that Sybil’s smile faltered for a fraction of a second, but then the understanding, sympathetic smile returned.

                “Oh, Red. It shouldn’t matter how you say it, so long as you mean it. He wouldn’t care if you told him when you walked out of this room, so long as he knows that you truly do. And, just a personal opinion, but I would guess to say that there is a 99% probability that he loves you, too.” Red’s eyes shot up to look Sybil in the face, searching for any hint at a lie. _Maybe she’s right_ , Red thought to herself. _Maybe I’m overthinking it._

                “You’re right, Sybil. You’re always right,” Red stood to hug Sybil, and Sybil did the same.

                “Now then, if you’re feeling up to it, remember the surprise I promised you? I would’ve had it done sooner, but there was a complication…” Sybil walked to one of the garment bags, and unzipped it to reveal a gorgeous gown. It reached the floor, and had almost a mermaid shape to it. It’s bright, golden color drew her eyes in, and she looked from the feathered neck line to the triangle on the sash.

                “It’s beautiful, Sybil. It’s the prettiest yet,” Red said with wonder.

                “Well, you know I try my best! I told you, I would have had it sooner if Darzi hadn’t gone missing. I mean, I didn’t realize his staff was so disorganized. They didn’t know where he had put the damn thing!” Red stopped and froze.

                “Wait, this is a Darzi dress? As is, _the_ Maximilias Darzi?” If Red had been wowed before, then she was flabbergasted now. Sybil nodded her head to confirm it, and Red tackled her in hug, thanking her over and over again.

                “Ok, Red, I get it! It was the least I could do after what had happened. So just try it on! And by the way, the surprise continues, but you can’t see the other half until you’re next concert. Just, make sure you wear it then, ok?” Red agreed excitedly, before rushing to try on all of the dresses.

______________________________________________________

                Blue hated when Red had fittings. She had just left him to go get started, and now he was alone with nothing to do. So he did what he always did; he sat in the waiting room of the boutique they were in, and thought about her. More specifically, how much he wanted to tell her that he loved her. It should’ve been easy, really, to just tell her how much he meant to him. But he wanted everything to be perfect, just like she was.

                But he had a reason to want to rush into it, too. Even more celebrities had gone missing, and Blue had been trying to stay with Red at all times, just to protect her. And he feared, Country forbid it, that she would just disappear like everyone else, without him getting the chance to say it. So he planned on doing it soon, as in at-this-next-concert soon. He would tell her when they reached the apartment, and he would sit her down on the couch and just say it.

                “You want me to tell her anything once I’m back there?” A voice said distantly.

                “That I love her…” he thought. Or, so he had believed. He jumped when he realized that he had actually said it aloud, and to the one and only Sybil, who was probably going to tell Red what he had said in about half a minute.

                “Oh, damn it! Did I just say that aloud?” He asked the woman standing before him.

                “You did, Blue. Should I really say that?” She smirked, teasing him.

                “No, no, goodness no. Just tell her that I want her to hurry for lunch. That’s all, nothing else.” Sybil shifted her weight to her other foot, and nodded.

                “Alright. Just one more thing,” Blue looked at her ridiculous hat, listening to what she was saying. “I promised Red a surprise, and it just so happened that you fit into it. I need you to try this on really quick.” Blue didn’t know what it was, and eyed the garment bag in question with suspicion.

                “It’s just a jacket, that’s all. See if it fits. I may be good at sizing people just by looking at them, but I want to be sure I did it right.” Blue stood and opened the bag. Inside it was a black jacket, and as he took it out, he noticed a gold triangle on the back of it. He pulled it on, and noticed that if fit like it was made for him. Which it was, he supposed, but that wasn’t the point.

                “Perfect. Alright, take it off. I need you to find it and put it on during Red’s next concert. It’s a surprise for her and the audience. So don’t screw it up, got it?” Blue nodded, shying away from Sybil’s biting tone. “Good. It’ll be in Red’s wardrobe, hanging on the far left,” Blue acknowledged the instructions, and Sybil walked towards the fitting room.

                “Oh, and Blue?” She peaked her head around the corner. “Just make sure you mean it, ok?” He nodded again, and sat down to wait for Red.

                In the days leading up to the concert, both Red and Blue felt stressed. Red found herself worrying about the remaining half of the surprise, and Blue worried about how he was going to tell Red. The nerves got worse as the two made their way to the back door of the Empty Set, hand in hand. They both entered the dressing room, and while Red did her makeup, they made small talk, him being just as sarcastic as usual, and her being cheerful. Sybil popped in soon after, telling Blue to leave so Red could get dressed.

                As he passed her in the doorway, he whispered to her, “Grab the jacket for me and bring it out.” She nodded slightly, and then never paid him any more attention.

                Sybil came out moments later with the garment bag under her arm. She mumbled, “I’ll leave it stage side,” before heading down the hallway to the stage. Blue walked into the dressing room, and felt his heart stop.

                She looked more beautiful than ever before. And that was a lot, considering she was already the most beautiful woman in the city. The gold dress reached the floor, and glimmered even in the dim light of the dressing room. The feathers around her neck made her red hair look like it was on fire, and the sash around her waist hugged in all the right places. And on it, the same emblem as had been on his jacket. _Oh._

                “Damn, Red,” he finally breathed out.

                “It was Sybil’s surprise, to make up to me for that incident a few months ago,” she told him. “It’s a Darzi dress. Probably his last…” she trailed off.

                “It’s one hell of a dress, Red. I’m going to have to beat people up more often, just to see you in more dresses like this.” They both laughed, and Blue led her out of the room, and to the side of the stage. She kissed him quickly, before disappearing to her spot on stage.

                Blue then turned around, looking for the garment bag Sybil had hidden. He found it hanging off an unused light fixture, and he rushed to put it on, discarding the jacket that he had worn originally. He pushed the sleeves up over his wraps, and then moved to watch Red’s performance.

                It went without a hitch, and the audience went crazy when she performed the song about him as the finale. Just like usual, as soon as the curtains closed, Red marched right over to Blue, gave him a kiss on the cheek, just before noticing the jacket.

                “You weren’t wearing this before,” she noted, delicately grabbing and examining the lapels of the jacket.

                “No, Sybil said it was the other half of the surprise. I guess it’s supposed to match your dress,” Red was confused, not seeing the similarity between the dress and the jacket. Blue immediately noticed her confusion, and turned around to show the golden triangle on the back, the same one that adorned her dress.

                “Oh my goodness! I didn’t even see that,” Red admitted. “But you look absolutely _dashing_ in that jacket,” she whispered, giggling at her own word choice. Blue blushed slightly; he never could get used to her compliments. Just as he was about to reply, Sybil walked up the couple.

                “How do you like the surprise? Isn’t it wonderful?” She asked Red.

                “I love it, Sybil. The dress, and the jacket. It was such a good idea.” She smiled at the other woman.

                “I knew you would, Red. You had best keep it nice, you’re going to need it for next week. I booked the two of you for a fashion show and everyone is simply dying to see the last work of Darzi, and if you dare stain it I will-“Red interrupted her speedy chatter.

                “Wait, fashion show? We never agreed to that,”

               “Oh, but I knew you wouldn’t mind, Red. I mean, these costumes were made for this purpose, and Darzi had planned on presenting you two in them himself, before he disappeared…” she trailed off, preoccupied.

               “Hold on, these aren’t _costumes,_ these are clothes, and you said they were a gift, a surprise for me, for us after what happened…” Her speech slowed as realization struck, and Red spit back at Sybil, “You never intended for these to be a gift to us. You just wanted an excuse to guilt me into doing your silly little publicity stunt.”

               “Don’t say that, Red,” Sybil said exasperated. “The city deserves to see these outfits, and who am I do deny them the privilege?” She waved a hand at Red, and began to move away, waiting for the submission and agreement that had always followed these types of statements.

               “Who are you to dictate how much the city sees of me?” Sybil whipped back around, and met Red’s eyes, glaring into the blue as she comprehended the words that had just reached her ears.

               “I am your planner! I make the decisions on where and when you make your appearances, I make sure you even have a venue to rehearse at, and if it weren’t for me, you would never have even gotten to where you are today! Fame is a _production,_ and the star of every production needs a _producer.”_ Sybil stood very tall, her hands clenched at her sides, the ridiculous hat that she had chosen to wear falling awkwardly to one side.

               “My life isn’t a _production,_ Sybil, and I refuse to be manhandled and pushed from stem to stern. So forget it. And besides,” Red stepped forward slightly, “without the star, there is no need for the _producer._ ”

               And with that, Red stormed past Sybil, Blue in tow, and left the Empty Set, not even bothering to change. She walked ahead of him, almost running, and he could tell that she was fighting back tears. He didn’t say anything, except to ask:

                “Do you want me here?”

                “Yes, _please._ ”


	8. Hobbies

 

               The two made good time getting back to the apartment, and Red immediately walked out onto the balcony. Blue had never been out there, and he hesitated at first in following her out there. But then he did it anyway.

                It was a sunset like no other. Every part of the sky had been colored a deep, vivid red that matched the color of his girlfriend’s hair perfectly. He sat down next to her on the balcony floor gently, giving her space. She inched closer to him, and put her head on his shoulder.

                “It would be just like me to forget it was another solstice,” she said finally. It was chilly, and without thinking he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I just felt so degraded, like I was nothing more than a pawn in some silly game. No, I felt sorry for you, for getting you dragged into it. That’s what made me so mad.” She started to cry, hot angry tears. Blue wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she sobbed. She wasn’t herself. Her cool, calm, and collected demeanor went out the window, and then it was just the hurt. And the hurt was fueled by the only part left; her heart.

                She cried for a long time, mumbling about being used, and being reduced to a pretty face with a pretty voice. Blue listened to all of the words, rubbing her arms, until he heard one sentence in particular.

                “I was so angry because she made a fool out of the love of my life,” she whispered in between sobs, so quietly that Blue thought he had imagined it. He stopped rubbing her arms out of shock, and the loss of friction between his wrapped fingers and the skin of her arm made her realize what she had said.

                In that moment, she wanted to laugh, because she was relieved to have finally said it; she also wanted to cry, even more than laugh, because now was not the time. It was a sad, terrible moment, and it should have been a happy one, full of joy and kisses and quiet whispers of reciprocation, not loud sobs of hurt.

                Blue took a moment for his brain to return to normal, before he said, “I’m even angrier, because that bitch made the most beautiful woman in the world, the woman I love more than anything else, cry for her big, dumb boyfriend.” Red looked up from her lap and locked eyes with Blue. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back, her makeup slightly smeared, and tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

                They didn’t share anymore words. Blue leaned down to meet her lips with his own at the same moment Red reached up to meet him. Every ounce of passion and love the two had flowed into that kiss, and if they had not believed it to be true before, the two knew then that they were truly, honestly loved by the other. And they stayed that way for the longest time, long enough for the sun to creep down so far that it barely shone above the horizon.

                The two finally broke apart, and she leaned against his shoulder. The two looked up at the vivid red sky, and Red began to laugh quietly to herself.

                “What’s so funny?” he questioned.

                “The day you asked me on our second little ‘date’, I was voting for the color of the last solstice. And I voted for deep red. It didn’t win, just like always. And the only time I am too busy to vote, deep red wins.” She laughed, and he laughed too, watching the final moments of the color in the sky.

                “The people finally came to their senses. They must’ve realized how big of a turn-on fiery red is,” He looked at her and winked, and she giggled.

                “But I think the people only care about how sexy the dark night sky is,” She played with his dark hair as she said it, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he blushed. _Just roll with the punches,_ he thought to himself.

                “I think that the people just want to see how well the ‘dark’ can blend into the ‘red’.” He smirked and stood up, grabbing Red’s hand as he stood. She giggled in surprise as he picked her up, bridal style, and began to walk into the apartment.

                “But the one thing that _this_ person wants to see is what Red looks like without this dress on,” and with that, the two laughed as he carried her into the bedroom, and kicked the door closed behind them.

                Red and Blue didn’t leave the apartment for a few days. They spent their time engaging in their new favorite activity, with Junction Jan’s in between. They ignored the buzzing terminal, collectively deciding that Sybil could go screw off while the two did the same, together. But after almost a week, Red decided that it was time to get back to work.

                “Do you know what I think would really make her mad?” Red asked as she sat on the end of the bed in her robe, looking into the bathroom as Blue shaved.

                “What would that be?” He asked, looking in the mirror.

                “If we wore the Darzi clothes. I mean, no point in having a fashion show if everyone’s already seen it multiple times,” she mused as she walked towards her wardrobe where they had stored the garments.

                “You cruel vixen. I like it,” Blue had finished in the bathroom and walked up behind Red, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She sighed contentedly, but shrugged him off in favor of opening the wardrobe.

                “I just took a shower, Blue. No need to get all messed up again.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back on the bed and watching him pull on his dress shirt, and the triangle jacket.

                “Fine, fine. But just so I don’t become tempted, I’m going to head out for a few minutes.” He walked towards the door, and Red nodded, before blowing a kiss at him and saying goodbye. He caught the kiss, put it in his pocket, and left for the streets of High Rise.

                Blue walked for ten minutes before he got to where he needed to be. He walked up to the man behind the counter, who immediately knew who he was, and handed him a box.

                “I am sure she will love it, sir.” He reassured him. Blue smiled and began to head back towards Red’s apartment, the box hidden safely in his pocket, right next to her kiss.


	9. The Beginning

               When the couple got to the Empty Set, they could already hear the crowd humming with excitement from all the way in Red’s dressing room. Since Red was already dressed, they had come later, and only sat in the room for a few minutes before they headed out to the stage.

                “It’s odd that Sybil didn’t come in,” Red commented right before she took her place.

                “She’s probably just afraid to apologize,” Blue assured. She kissed him on the cheek, and began her performance. It was as beautiful as always, but Red had a surprise up her sleeve.

                “Just one more for you all tonight, and it’s not on the program. I wrote it this week, and we’ve never rehearsed it, so let’s just see how it goes.” Red looked back at the band behind her, and gave the cue for them to start. The song had a slower tempo, and a melancholy tune, but it grabbed everyone’s attention. It was sad, but beautiful, and above all, impassioned.

_We are paper boats floating on a stream,_

_And it would seem,_

_We’ll never be apart-_

_I will always find you_

_Like_ _it’s written in the stars,_

_You can run but you can’t hide, try_

                Blue clung on to each and every word, and within him, he could hear her love for him, even if the audience had no clue that it was even there. Those words were a promise, and he was perfectly ready to make that promise, too.

_I will always, always find you,_

_I will always_

                The song ended, and the audience went wild. Blue was the happiest he had ever been. All of the times in his life he had ever said that meant nothing in comparison to the way he felt now. Without thinking, he ran out onto the stage and flung his arms around her waist, and kissed her, hard, trying to let her know how he felt. The audience started screaming in excitement, and Red kissed back. Soon they were out of breath, and the two stood in the spotlight, hand in hand, and waved to the audience until the curtains were drawn once again.

                “I love you so much, you know that, right?” She asked him.

                “Of course I do. I love you more than you could ever know.” The two kissed again, and soon the stage area was empty. They broke apart, and Blue grabbed Red’s hands.

                “Red, I love you more than I could ever tell you,” he started. “I never knew what it was like to want to do the same thing over and over again until I met you. Before, I never wanted to do the same thing twice, but with you, all I want to do is sit there and stare at you for the rest of my life. You are so beautiful, Red. You are my first, and only, Selection. And I would really like it,” He reached inside his jacket, “if you would spend the rest of your life with me.” He pulled out a small box from his pocket, and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gold ring, with a triangle ruby. It was the most beautiful ring Red had ever seen, and tears came to her eyes as she nodded frantically at the love of her life. Blue stood up, and held the ring out in front of her.

                “This ring isn’t just the promise of my love, Red. It’s the promise of _me._ I had something engraved on the inside, and I hope it shows you how special you are to me.” Red took the ring from him and gazed into the inside of the ring. She gasped, and tears streamed happily down her cheeks.

                “Oh my goodness. It’s your name. It’s your name!” Red jumped up and down before throwing her arms around his neck. He held her waist and kissed her neck, her cheeks, and then her lips.

                “I love you, Red,” he whispered.

                “I love you, too,” she whispered back.

                From the left side of the stage, a clapping was heard from behind one of the curtains. Several figures stepped out from behind the curtain, and walked slowly across the stage.

                “How absolutely touching,” one of the figures said.

                “Reminds me of us, Asher,” another replied.

                “It’s a shame the wedding will have to be,” another figure breathed, “ _delayed._ ”

                The couple turned to face the approaching people, and Blue grabbed Red’s hand and squeezed tight.

                “Miss Red, I’m so happy that you could make your appointment. However, you were supposed to have been _alone,_ isn’t that right, Sybil?” Just as the figure said this, Sybil walked out of the shadows.

                “Sybil, what’s going on?” Red asked concerned.

                “It’s what has to be done. You are very important to us, Red. We need you in order to accomplish our goal for Cloudbank. So it would make things a lot easier if Mr. Nobody would step out of the way.”

                “There’s no way I’m going anywhere. Who are you?” Blue called to the shadows.

                “It’s a shame. We didn’t want you to have to watch this. Pity. As for who we are, we are the Camerata.” The group of men then stepped out of the darkness. Red recognized them all. Grant and Asher Kendall, of which Grant was holding a large object that Red couldn’t make out, and Royce Bracket.

                “I’m really sorry, Red. But it’s the only way,” Sybil said from where she was standing.

                The rest happened too quickly. Grant swung the object through the air and suddenly, it was flying towards Red. Time slowed down. She threw her hands in the air to try and shield herself. Then, something pushed her out of the way. The sound of ripping fabric tore through the air of the stage, and then. Nothing. Silence. Red was no longer on the stage of the Empty Set. She was alone, on an empty street, cold and scared.

                She couldn’t call out. Her voice was gone. Then, she heard _his_ voice. She walked over to where she heard his voice coming from, and when she saw it, she tried to scream, but to no avail. She heard terrible monsters coming near, and every ounce of her told her to run. But she wouldn’t leave him. Quickly, she ripped off the skirt of her gown and broke the heels off her shoes. Somehow, his jacket had landed next to him. She pulled in on, before kneeling in front of _him._

But he was gone. His beautiful body lay hunched over on the cold pavement. His eyes were closed, and his wrapped arms laying at his side. But the voice came from inside that _thing,_ the weapon that rested in his stomach, the weapon that had murdered the only man she would ever love. Red let the tears stream down her face as she gazed upon the man she loved most. There would be no wedding. No more days spent laying around the apartment. No happily ever after. And she had never even said his name. And now she couldn’t. And he would never hear her say it with his own ears.

                “Hey, Red. We’re not gonna get away with this, are we?”

               

                And they didn’t.


End file.
